A DeathKnight's Past
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: When a huntress Niera gets seperated from her parents. And starts exploring but things take a bad turn. What happens when she wakes up and her eyes are glowing? (m for violence later)
1. Chapter 1

Time Song

Niera sat quietly on her bed, holding her favorite stuff animal.

Though the human huntress was 15 years old, and about to start exploring Azeroth, she still loved to collect stuffed toys. Her bed was full of them, she had over ten different types of her favorite animal, the horse, six cats, three dogs,, two rabbits, a snake, a pig, and a seal.

Niera had aall of these, but her favorite was her stuffed snow leopard. She had made it an intricate, thornless, rose collar with a large on the the back of it's neck. The rose would never die because her friend druid had cast a spell on it.

Niera lived with her father, mother, brothers, and sister. They lived near the stables in Elwynn Forest. Her father had gotten a job at the stables repairing riding gear, in turn the family got a huge discount on the mounts, And could ride the horses whenever they wanted.

Niera's room was covered in horse pictures and puzzles. She had a dresser with a mirror on the side of her room, and a closet straight across from it. Her bed was a large queen size bed, with deep purple dyed sheets.  
the huntress prefered tight pants, or breaches with a shirt or coat, instead of dresses or skirts.

Today she was wearing leather breaches and a deep purple short sleeved shirt. Niera had her waist length chocolate, curly hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with a few locks hanging down by her face. Her black boots she had pulled over her breaches keep at least half of her calf warm.

Today was the day Niera would start her Journey.

Niera had already made her saddle bags, and her father was getting her horse ready. Niera was ready to go.

But, not for the first time, she wished someone was going with her.

With a heavy heart Niera stood up, and made her way downnstairs, picking up her saddle bags as she moved.

Niera stepped outside and headed towards the barn where she knew her parents were waiting.

The barn was a good fifteen minute walk from her house. But it was winter, it had snowed all of the night before and Niera pulled her rabbit fur cuffed, and insolated coat tighter around her body.

Niera came to a halt about half way to the barn and let out a low pitched whistle. Moments later a beautiful white and pale blue wolf ran up to the human, and nuzzled her outstretched hand, moving to stand by her leg.

"Good girl Feather" She whispered to her pet. Feather was a rare wolf in Elwynn Forest, her home land was Ashenvale, she had come from a pack of Ghost Runners the Night Elves had - through ways of gentlness even the Priest's of Stormwind didn't understand- gentled to trade with Stormwind. Her father had gotten Feather for her.  
Niera smiled at the memory and continued towards the stables.

~!~!~!~

"Mum? Pa-" she cut herself off when she heard voices.

"Of course she can't go if she's done this!" what was her mother talking about? "But she's been looking forward to this for _years_ maybe we should just let her go" That was her father.

Niera signaled for Feather to hide. Feather leaped over a door to the stall and hid by the horse inside -The horses had grown acostom to Feather and often enjoyed visits from her- and climbed up into the rafters.

If there were two things Niera did best, it was climb and ride horses.

Niera propped her elbow on the rafter as she layed down on her side, on the rafter above her parents. Quietly listening to what they were saying.

"It doesn't matter. She deliberatly got in a fight!" _Oh. That_. Niera sighed and rolled her eyes.

Niera had gotten in a fight with Goldshire's most annoying Paladin, in her opinion. And his name was Erik Bracken.

The human huntress had gone to Goldshire to do the shopping with her older sister Amberglow. They had meet Erik and his friends, Tremor, and Dash. They hadn't gotten along well. And when Erik had tried to grab her older sister, Niera had attacked.

"No. Once she gets here we will tell her she isn't going" her mother said in a voice that warned against any argument.

"You don't have to" Niera said dropping out of the rafters with Feather springing over to her side. "I know attacking him was wrong. But I do not regret it" She said standing tall.

"It's not that that bothers us. It's the fact that you didn't tell us. We could've helped" Her mother told her.

Niera's mother was a Night Elf. She had come to Stormwind to study at the Cathedral of Light. She was a priest but her talents had been fixated on shadow spells, because she had started exploring at a young age.

Her mother was beautiful, she had silver hair that flowed down to her mid back. She had the glowing silver eyes of her kind but wore a simple shirt and lose leather pants. Her mother's name was Felicity. Felicity was a kind hearted elf, but she had the ferocity of a mother bear defending her cubs.

Niera knew her parents weren't being unreasonable. And she knew they were right. But she still wished that they would've let this one go.

"What if you had gotten hurt?" Felicity went on, she looked at her daughter with barely concealed anger and worry. The worry was what fueled her anger.

Niera winced, and showed them a large gash on her bicep. she had wrapped it in herbs and cotten to start the healing proccess.

"_NIERA!"_ Her mother screamed "Why didn't you tell me?! I could've healed you! I am still a pr-" she was cut off as the ground started shaking.

"What...?" Her father, Peter, a proud human warrior, questioned hooking the swift brown mare's bridle up to the crossties in the main walk way. He hurried to the door behind the horse and stepped outside.

Niera's father was a very broad man. He had fought in mant wars against the horde. He haad short grey hair and a clean face, he was a very kind hearted man, like her mother, but was fiercly protective and prideful of his family. He made friends with almost everyone and had a very good reputation with the King, and with everyone from Elwynn Forest, to Dun Morogh.

"Oh no..." Niera heard her father mutter. "Pappa?" She asked timidly. "Pete?... Is it..?" Felicity quietly questioned. "I'm afraid so" Peter replied. He hurried back in and picked up his daughter, placing her in the saddle on the armored brown horse. And unhooked the crossties from the bridle. Feather padded up beside the, quickly becoming scared mare, glaning around warily.

"Pappa? What's going-" Niera was cut off as the barn erupted in flames.

"NO! You shall not take my daughter from me!" Felicity roared, her form became enshrouded in shadow and she ran to the door, releasing a flow of shadow spells at an enemy Niera could not see, but could hear it's shrieks of fury and agony.

"Listen to me Niera. You have to get out of here. See if you can contact you're brothers and sister. Just get out of here. This horse will serve you well. Her name is Jacko'lantern" Peter told his daughter as she gathered the reins. "But Pappa. What's going on?" She asked "What are you fighting?" "Something very old, I'll tell you but you have to leave after I do" Niera nodded "It's called _The Nightmare Lord_" He replied. Niera froze.

Suddenly the wooden supports of the barn moaned, and creaked. Suddenly giving way and collapsing, smashing a row of stalls that had held horses moments ago, the horses having been moved thanks to the trainers and groom.

"Go!" Peter yelled moving to go help Niera's mother. Slapping the horses rump to emphasis his order.

Niera kicked her horse into a full gallop aand steered her out of the stables with Feather hot on Jacko'lantern's heels. Niera, Feather, and her horse galloped out into Elwynn Forest, the huntress' ears were filled with the sound of snow crunching underneath her mounts hooves, and he sound of magic clashing with magic. She brought the mare to a halt on the rise over looking The Eastvale Logging Camp, the mare danced around in circles as Niera looked down at her home.

Mists enshrouded her home, but Niera could see dark and blue/green flashes shooting from withing.

Jacko'lantern continued dancing in circles uneasily in place, as Niera watched her home burn, despite the cold. A floodgate kept an overflow of tears from pouring down her frozen cheeks, as she realized what was going to happen to her parents.

Feather let out a low growl and slapped the mares leg with her tail, making Niera's mount whinnie, before turning, and running. Niera gripped the young mare's reins and ushered her faster towards the human capital.

Stormwind.

~!~!~!~

Niera slowed her horse down as the mejestic gates of Stormwind came into view.

"Feather. Up" She commanded calmly. The proud wolf hopped onto her mounts rump. Easily keeping her balance in check. She out a sound of conformation to her master looking around.

Niera nudged the brown mare past the gates, into the Valley of Heroes. It was amazing. Statues of great heroes of each of the races belonging to the Alliance lined the bride leading to Stormwind. Pools of water had formed on either side of the massive bridge from where the canals running through the city had drained to keep from overflowing.

The huntress nudged her horse into a trot as they went around the large pillar that lead into the Trade District.

What made Niera want to exit just as soon as she had entered, was the _noise_. It made her head spin with how loud it was. But the human continued forward into the Trade District.

Niera's unease vanished when she saw how many races were buy, selling, laughing, talking, trading, walking, and how much everyone knew eachother. She smiled as she rode down the path leading to the auction house. It was linned with all sorts of shopps. And when she got to th intersection that lead to the auction house, the inn, the bank, the flightmaster, and out to the other districts. Niera couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"Niera? Is the you?" a familiar voice asked.

Niera turned her purple eyed mare around to face the way she had come. And her smile lit up and widened when she saw the three people, she had been friends with since birth, smiling back at her. "Karn! Snow! Bone! How are you?" She asked dismounting, she held Jacko'lantern's reins while Feather remained on the horses back.

Karn was a proud Worgen Druid, but he was in no way one with nature all the time. He often used his feral power to wreak havoc on any that opposed him. He wore a simple green cloak with a staff, that had green and purple energies swirling around the tip, strapped to his back. He had an ordinary blue shirt with large shoulder pauldrens, decorated with red tipped spikes, and pants covered with chain mail, with black boots. He also was wearing aa thick black coat. He was, of course, in his human form now. he had thick black hair hanging down by his face and had bright blue eyes.

Snow was a proud and beautiful Draenei Rogue. She could steal everything from you, and you would never know until it was to laate. It was what made her so wealthy. Many would offer great sums of money so that she would work for them. Snow wore a tight navy blue shirt, with her insignia on it. Two daggers crisscrossing, with a rams skull in the middle. She had thick rabbit fur insolated boots. Snow had tight, but thick breaches on. She also had a multi-colored scarf on, with a matching hat. She wore a thick rabbit fur insolated coat, like Niera's, that was buttoned up tight. Her two daggers were resting on either side of her hips, and she had a quiver full of poisoned arrows, and a bow slung around her so it rested next to her quiver.

Bone was a kind and lighthearted Human Paladin, he often came to visit Niera whenever he could, he was a very broad man. Even for a Paladin, and was often favored, when wars broke out, to help on the battlefield. He wore a simple shirt with the Stormwind insignia on it. The gold shoulder pauldrens he normally wore, had been replaced with a thick brown leather coat. He had black boots that went up half of his calf. He also had a massive two-handed broad sword strapped to his back, and wore black cotten gloves. He had bright green/blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Hey girl! What are you doing in Stormwind?" Snow asked running forward to hug Niera, careful not to startle her horse. "I was-" Niera was cut off short, as cries of terror erupted from all over th city. A terrible chill, set in over the city. It was colder and more terrifying then anything Niera had ever experienced before. And she had been to both Dun Morogh, and Northrend.

"Lich King!" someone screamed as the panic set in and the crowd's began running to escape a terrible fate.

Niera was already on her horse, Karn had tranformed into the massive elk form his kind had. While Snow got on Karn, Bone had summoned his Paladin's war horse.

Together, the group charged towards the docks, knowing going into Elwynn Forest was a death trap.

Niera manuevered Jacko'lantern into the Cathedral of Light, and glanced behind her to make sure the otthers were still there.

Karn, Snow, and Bone were gone.

Niera pulled Jacko'lantern to a stop. Staring down the canal tunnel as best she could, with the terrified mare under her dancing around, wanting to do _anything_ but stand in place.

But that was the biggest mistake, Niera ever made. A chilling laugh echoed all around the human making Feather let out a low snarl, followed by a yelp. Niera knew she was gone.

Fear wound it's way through the girl, making her draw one of her short swords, and kick Jacko'lantern on towards the docks, the thick snow slowed the panicing horse a, but didn't come close to stopping her. Niera screamed over the sound of blood roaring in her ears, and her horses hooves crunching the snow and ice, as a shadow descended over the two.

Almost_ to the docks. Almost to the docks. Almost to the docks._' She chanted over, and over again in her mind.

"Niera!" A scream echoed as Niera and Jacko'lantern descended down the path, around the fountain, towards the boat leading to the famed Teldrassil.

"Niera!" Three voices shouted as she looked up, kicking Jacko'lantern across the wood of the dock leading to the boat.

But suddenly, a dark, bruise colored portal opened up in front of her. Niera screamed in terror as she tried to rein in Jacko'lantern, to keep from falling through. But the ice on the dock kept the panic induced mare from coming to a stop. Her hooves slid as she reared up in absolute terror, letting out a shrill whinnie, the whites of the horses eyes showing her fear.

"No! Niera!" She heard Karn shout over Jacko'lantern's fearful whinning, and hooves scraping over th ice. "Karn!"" She yelled for help, before letting out a terrified scream as Niera, and Jacko'lantern, fell through the portal. A echoing laugh chilling those on the boat as her terrified scream echoed through the docks.

~!~!~!~

Niera yanked her arm away from Ellen Stanbridge, before the wretchedd human could make anymore memories return to her mind.

"Think, Niera. Think back. Try and remember the hills and valleys of Elwynn, where you were born. Remember the splendor of life, sister. You were a member of the Alliance once! This isn't you." The former soilder cried, despretley trying to make the DeathKnight remember her former home.

"Staw away" The DeathKnight spat, casting a spell to knock the human away from her. Stanbridge went flying from her and slammed into the wall. She coughed and stood looking up at Niera with horrified, but determind eyes.

"What's taking so long, Niera?"

Niera turned her head at the sound of Knight Commander Plaguefist's voice.

"There... There's no more time for me. I'm done for. Finish me off, Niera. Do it or they'll kill us both. Niera..." Ellen looked up at her with resigned eyes, tears had streaked down her cheeks. "Remember Elwynn. This world is worth saving." Niera stared down at the kneeling human. Eyes wide and mouth gaping in horror.

But never one to refuse a task, Niera's expression turn to one of cold carelessness, as she brought her runed blade down upon the human's head.

Niera stepped out of the house, and swung gracefully swung onto her Deathcharger, oddly enough. it had the ssame armor as the horse she was riding in her vision. However, it was now decorated with skulls, bones, and was dripping cold, like Niera's cinderglacier rune.

It didn't matter. Niera was a DeathKnight. Loyal to Arthas The Lich King. And The Lich King alone.

~!~!~!~

Niera kicked her DeathCharger faster as she headed through the tunnel to join the battle for Lights Chapel.

The vision she had had when she had confronted Ellen Stanbridge still weighed heavily on her mind, and more and more it seemed that the human that the human might have been showing her the truth. Niera noticed that whenever she went into the corn field that held the cauldren, where the DeathKnight's created they're potions, the blood hounds would rush up to her with glee, and if they saw her in trouble, they would try to her her.

Niera shook her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts swarming through her head, as she rushed her DeathCharger into battle.

~!~!~!~

The Order of the Ebon Blade was free of Arthas' hold, and Niera was on her way to Stormwind.

Niera finally understood that the vision she had was really her own memories flooding back. She even remmembered her hunter spells. She realized that the horse she was riding was really Jacko'lantern, who was very pleased that her glowing blue eyed master remembered her name.

Neira swung onto her DeathCharger and entered Stormwind City.

Almost as soon as they entered the guards started shouting insults.

Jacko'lantern reared up as they yelled. Her normally calm stance being replaced as she realized that there were to many guards to fight. Niera kicked Jacko'lantern into a gallop, lest the guards make good on they're threats.

The DeathKnight steered her horse through the busy Trade District, where people parted to let her through, screaming in fear, and Niera spurred her horse on through the canals, leading to the Keep.

~!~!~!~

"You have mere moments to live, Scourge filth!" The king of Stormwind, Varion Wyrnn, snarled at the DeathKnight, standing before him on her DeathCharger.

Niera winced, and handed him the letter from Tirion. Varioon snatched it from her, and tore it open, begining to read, his face growing less, and less disgusted as his eyes darted between her, and the note. Finally he finished reading, and put the neatly folded note in his pocket.

"DeathKnight. Welcome to the Alliance." He said smiling. "What is you're name?" he asked gesturing for heer to stand. "Niera, Sir" She replied dismounting Jacko'lantern. Varian's eyes widened. "You mean Peter's lost daughter?" Niera winced at the mention of her Father's name. "Yes Sir. But I haven't seen my since I was fifteen, Sir" Varian's eyebrow rose. "How old are you?" he asked "Ninteen Sir" she replied. Varian nodded. "You've been gone awhile" She nodded and grabbed Jacko'lantern's reins. "I don't remember much sir. It seems like only weeks since I was captured" She told him, as she lead the massive DeathCharger out of the keep.

Varian stared at the back of the DeathKnight/Huntress. He still didn't fully trust her, but the fact of where her parents were, proved why The Lich King would take her. But she had been gone for four years, he didn't know if her parents would still be alive, and if she intended to go looking for them, would SHE come back, unscathed.

Niera walked the street's leading to the Trade District, with Jacko'Lantern walking quietly behind her, through Old Town. She still got disgusted looks shot at her, and insults thrown her way, though the rate of looks had gone down since Varian's announcment, the guards stifled them, but even they were glaring at her. Niera sighed, would she ever find anyone who would trust her? And where were her sister, brothers, and friends?

Niera stopped and looked up at the star soaked sky. Jacko'lantern nudged her shoulder, and Niera patted her muzzle. holding to to her shoulder as she looked up. Niera frowned as she felt the wind tug at her loose brown hair, she hoped with all her heart that thing would brighten for her, and her family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Lotso stuff has been happening. I hope I have not let you down with this chapter. the next one will be out Monday at the latest!**

~!~!~!~

I walked out of the Inn in the trade district that I had stayed the night in. Heading towards the Eastvale Logging Camp to get Jacko'Lantern.

~!~!~!~

I walked into the Stables. "Hello?" I called out.

Around the corner came a young man. About the same age as I was. He was extremely handsome and tall. A human, he had a short buzz cut of brown hair. And had kind Sharp features.

"What's a Death Knight doing here?" He spat writing down something on a clip board. Moving from stall to stall.

I chose to ignore the insult. "I'm here for my horse. Jacko'Lantern." "You mean this guy?" I walked over to the stall and smiled at the Death Charger. Stroking its nose. "Yeah. This is her." The human snorted and wrote something down. "Eight gold." I handed over the money and brought out my horse to put her tack on. The young man leaned on the stall on one side of the crossties. "You're that new Death Knight from yesterday. Right?" I nodded. Fastening her saddle.

"What's it like?" I stopped. "Excuse me?" I said starring him. He moved to stand in front of me. "Being turned into a Death Knight for The Lich King." I narrowed my eyes thinking back...

_"No! Please!" A lance of pain flared through my body. Worse than any sword, or any arrow, or bullet. "AHHHHHH" A scream of pain echoed through the empty halls of Ice Crown Citadel._

I shuddered as my mind returned to the present. I looked at the young human, who was looking at me curiously.

"It hurts. It's worse then taking a rusty blade and cutting yourself apart from the inside out. It's worse then laying on a bed of burning coals. And its worse than losing you're entire family, and being helpless not being able to do a god. Damn. Thing." I hissed at him. My face right up in his.

He just stared at me. His face blank and uncaring. He narrowed his eyes. "What did The Lich King do to you?" I bared my abnormal vampire like teeth, and turned back to putting Jacko'Lantern's bridle on her frosty head. Now away from under The Lich Kings deathly presence. I had been able to Restore Jacko'Lantern to her former state. She was only missing flesh on a place around her left front leg, and on her right hip. She still emanated frost. And had a frosty shimmer to her brown coat.

"What's you're name?" It had been a while since anyone had asked me that. "Niera BlackRose." The human blinked. "And you?" "Cane NineSwords." I nodded. "You work here?" He shook his head. "Passing through." I nodded again. "Wanna come with me? I could use a Traveling Companion. I'm going to Teldrassil. To look for my friends. It's a start on finding my family." Cane looked stunned as I finished tacking Jack. And was holding her reins waiting for his reply. Cane blinked and nodded. "I'll get Kysoh" I nodded "Good. I'll wait outside." And I lead Jack out the door.

~!~!~!~

I packed my saddle bags and put Kysoh's saddle on his beautiful white back. I was still in a state of disbelief. Yes I found the Death Knight extremely attractive, and had already planned on following her after she left. But I didn't expect her to invite him to travel with her.

Kysoh nudged my side with his nose. Jostling me out of my thoughts. I had just finished putting his bridle on, when I swung onto his back and nudged the bright blue eyed horse outside. I looked around the crowded exercise yard for Niera. The yard was full of traders and sales people trying to sell of the recently born foals.

Then I saw her. She rode her disfigured horse around in circles. The mare shimmered in the sunlight as she loped around. Niera looked so at home on the horses back. Her now black hair flowed gently in the wind. She had a spiked choked around her neck and had changed into breeches, and a black shirt. Her bare feet dangled on the horses sides. The stirupps hooked higher up on the back of her saddle.

I blinked starring at what an amazing rider she was for a moment, noticing how Kysoh was taken with Jacko'lantern's disfigured beauty.

I sighed and nudged the great white stallion forward. Towards the two.

~!~!~!~

I looked up and pulled Jack to a walk. Moving over to Cane and his horse. "C'mon. Let's go" I said and we headed out.

Jack walked along through the Elwynn Forest. Her hooves leaving a frosty shimmer on the ground. Kysoh walked next to the mare swishing his tail occasionally into Jack's. Jack would nicker and nudge Kysoh with her muzzle obviously annoyed.

Cane stayed quiet most of the way to Stormwind. "Why Teldrassil?" He asked. I blinked and glanced at him. "Because that was the last place my friends were headed" he blinked looking at me as Kysoh dodged another swipe from Jacko'lantern. "Why there?" "Because I was taken four years ago when The Lich King attacked Stormwind. We were all headed towards the docks and we got separated in the chaos." Cane looked stunned. "That was you?! I saw someone fall into a portal when I got a griffin to stay away from the attack." I huffed. "Yeah! A lot of people saw someone fall into a portal. They just didn't know anyone would come back. Or that it mattered." Cane looked at her as they entered Stormwind City.

Jack's tail swished and she flattened her ears at Kysoh. They walked in and Niera was greeted with insults and glares. Her glowing ice blue eyes giving her away. Niera lowered her head and nudged Jack into a trot, hurrying through the Trade District. I abruptly turned Jack away from The Cathedral of Light. I didn't want to _think_ about what the priests would do to me. I could _feel_ Canes eyes starring at me with questions flaring through them. But I could tell. He knew better than to ask. So we trotted down to the docks without another word.

~!~!~!~

I nudged Jack onto the Night Elf boat that would take us to Teldrassil, with Cane next to me. When a Night Elf sentinel stood and approached her. The movement kept the Captain from letting the ship from resuming its course.

"The Human can go. But the Death Knight stays." The statement made it sound like Death Knights were a completely different race altogether. Making me wince in shame.

I started to move Jack forward when Cane grabbed my arm. "Why can't she ride?" The sentinel looked confused. "She is a Death Knight-" "That King Wrynn said was a full member of the Alliance. Free from The Lich Kings hold." She narrowed her silver eyes. "The Night Elves serve Malfurion Stormrage, and High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. Not. Varian Wrynn." Cane stiffened at the inappropriate use of the human leaders name. "But nonetheless we do respect him. She will ride to Teldrassil then be on her way." I sighed with relief and looked at Cane. He smiled and we lead our horses into the stalls in the bottom of the boat, and went back up to find a couple of rooms to stay the two nights it would take to make the journey in.

~!~!~!~

I walked into my room and shut the door. Throwing myself on my bed and just laying there for a little while, reveling in its soft plushyness. I lifted my head up and looked at my pillow. Frowning at the blue hue my eyes cast upon it. I used to have different colored eyes. The left brown and the right teal. They used to never give off any kind of glow. They were just normal... Now I was a freak. And nothing I did or said would change that. So for the first time since leaving my family. I layed my head down and cried.

I was laying on my bunk starring up at the ceiling. Day dreaming about a certain black haired Death Knight and evvvvveeerreey thing I wanted to do to her. When I heard sobbing coming from her room. I winced when I heard it, and tried to go to sleep, knowing she would probably just snap at me and tell me to get lost.

_"What do you want with me?! I'm only a girl!" I screamed at The Lich King standing before me with his normal armor gone and his sword leaning against the wall. "Yes you are that. And a very beautiful one at that" I stiffened when he grabbed my chin with his frozen fingers. "W-what?" I tries to back up but the bed behind me kept that from happening. "I think I'm going to have a little fun with you before I turn you into one of my Death Knights..." "No!" I scream as he slams me down on the bed chaining my wrist to the corners of the bed, doing the same to my ankles. "No! Stop! Please!" I screamed as he tore my shirt and pants away. He pulled out his massive erection. I screamed and yanked and pulled on the chains. Until his fist collided with my cheek. Causing me to spit up blood and tears to slip down my cheeks. Arthas grabbed my chin and smashed his lips roughly against mine, and slammed his erection into my virgin body. I screamed and cried as he pulled himself almost completely out and slammed in again, picking up speed, as blood coated the insides of my thighs..._

~!~!~!~

I awoke to Niera's screaming in the next room. I quickly put on my cotton pants and ran into her room. Shutting the door once I was inside, so as to try and not wake the entire ship. I ran to her bed and grabbed her shoulders as she tossed and turned screaming.

"Niera! Niera! Wake up! You're here on the ship with me. Wake up!" I said shaking her to wake her up. She woke up with a start her eyes wide and scared. She back pedaled as fast as she could away from me. Her breath labored, and sweat beading down her forehead. It took a lot of self control to keep from pulling her back to me. And showing her she never had to be scared again.

I woke up just as The Lich King slapped me and called his ghouls to tear at my flesh. I stared at Cane wide eyed and hugged him tight. He timidly wrapped his arms around me. And held me close.

~!~!~!~

I held Niera tight as she cried into my chest.

"It hurts. What.. what happened at Icecrown before we left for the Plaguelands... It was so..." "Shhh. It's okay. You're not there anymore its over" I hushed her as she looked up at me. She looked so irresistible right then. Then she spoke. "Would you.. stay in here. Just for tonight and tomorrow night?" She whispered. I looked down at her and nodded laying down on the other side of her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Cane followed soon after.

~!~!~!~

When I woke up, Cane was gone. That didn't bug me. He probably left during the middle of the night. I got up. Brushed out my hair, put on a new shirt. And went down stairs to take care of Jack.

I finished cleaning her hay, and spreading more and had just gone in her stall with some brushes to relax the mare, when Cane came down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning. He walked to the other side wear Kysoh was. Kysoh nickered in greeting but after a few moments refocused his eyes on the dozing mare I was brushing. Flakes of frost, shimmered and melted in the low light. I was careful not to brush the bristles on the flesh that was missing on her hip and leg. Unfortunately, that flesh would never grow back. But I didn't mind. It gave Jack a mark. Showing she would be forever mine.

"There Jack. Now you can walk around for a bit" Jacko'lantern perked up as I opened her stall door, letting her trot out happy to move a little bit. Cane smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I said handing him the brushes. He just grinned as he started brushing Kysoh. Who obviously wanted to join Lantern. I narrowed my eyes at Kysoh, who flattened his ears and snorted at me. "Hey Cane" "Yeah?" He said leaning back so I could see him. "Keep Kysoh in his stall until I put up Jack. Okay?" He blinked. "Why?" "Because I don't want him doing things he shouldn't" Cane looked at the broad white stallion. And shrugged "Okay" And I shut the gate behind me before I went up stairs.

~!~!~!~

I came back down after dinner to get Jack. I opened the gate, and stepped over to Jack's stall. "Jack! Come on" the mare trotted over and in her stall. I shut her gate and glanced at the door. "Here I brought something for you" I held out a chunk of raw basilisk. She perked up and ate it happily.

I smiled and went over to Kysoh's stall opening his gate and letting the stallion out before heading back up to my room.

I layed down in my bed. Blinking up in at the ceiling and started drifting off...

~!~!~!~

"AHHHHH. NO! STOP! PLEASE!" I shot out of bed and ran into Niera's room in just my boxers.  
I shook her awake and she stared at me sweating and chest heaving. She looked me over and I saw her eyes stop at my boxers. This time I couldn't stop myself. I crawled over her, looking deep in her eyes for approval. When I thought I saw it I ravaged her lips. Licking her lower lip and nibbling on it. When she gasped in surprise I took the opportunity and slid my tongue inside her mouth. Tasting her absolutely delicious mouth. She tasting like snow, rain water, and sugar mixed together. It was heaven to me. I could feel her wrap her arms around my neck and arch her back into my chest. I slid one of my arms under her waist using the other to balance my weight.

This was perfect. Feeling Canes body against mine. The friction. I was starting to get wet and I knew he felt the same because I could feel his impressive erection. Pressing against my thigh. I moaned softly into his mouth. He then pulled away kissing his way down to the crook of my neck. What he did next made me buck my hips into his. He bit into my neck. I moaned his name and arched my back, getting annoyed with how much clothing I was wearing.

I pulled back just enough to pull off my shirt, pants, and panties. He pulled off his boxers revealing his extremely impressive cock. I smiled up at him and moaned when he grabbed my breast and kissed his way down to the other sucking on my nipple, rolling it between his tongue and teeth. I arched my back into his mouth and hand.

He then moved lower down to my weeping pussy. I gasped and moaned loudly as he licked the bundle of nerves that made her scream. She was getting higher and higher off his smell and his tongue. When he pushed his tongue into I screamed and pushed his head closer to my pussy moaning loudly and whispering his name like a prayer. He chuckled which sent vibrations running up my spine that made me shudder and come closer to releasing the hot coil inside my stomach.

He started fucking me with his tongue making me moan and spread my legs open as far as they would go. When he started rubbing and mashing the little bundle of nerves with his thumb. I screamed his name as I came hard into his mouth.

He licked up all of my juices and came up to me and kissed me. I could taste him past my own juices and god he tasted amazing. He tasted smokey, tangy, and sweet and it was the perfect combination. I started becoming aroused again. Soon I was slick in between my legs. I felt his erection press against my pussy and gasped, moaning and arching my back as he started ravaging my neck and breasts again.

I screamed when he entered me. Half in pain, half in the sheer mind numbing pleasure. He pushed all the way in and stopped hissing breath between his teeth. I blinked away tears. Once I had adjusted I smirked and pulled back before slamming my pussy back down on his cock. He groaned in pleasure and started pumping into me. I moaned and screamed his name as he picked up speed. Slamming into me.

Then he started slowing down. Torturing me slowly. I growled and glared at him as he smirked.

He lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered in a deep sexy baritone.

"Beg. Say you want me to fuck you until you can't walk for days" I groaned. He licked my ear lobe and bit it. I gasped and moaned his name.

"God Cane please! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Pleaaassseee!" That was all he needed. He rammed his Dick Into me hard and fast, as we both got so close to reaching euphoria.

"Yes! Cane!" I screamed as I came hard around him. He pulled out as he came, moaning my name.

I panted as he layed beside me, before pulling me to his side so I could lay my head on his chest. I didn't have anymore nightmares after that.

~!~!~!~

I woke up to find Niera gone. She probably went to go take care of Jack and Kysoh.

I got up and got dressed heading to get some breakfast.

~!~!~!~

I finished tacking up Lantern gave her another slice of meat and went to tack up Kysoh for Cane. She wanted to get in the saftey of the trees as soon as possible. She didn't hear it when Cane came up behind her, wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped. And turned to glare at him. He grinned. "Early riser?" I nodded. "Come on. I wanna get off this boat as. Soon. As possible."

~!~!~!~

I sat on Jacko'lantern. Shifting every few minutes to keep the soreness between my legs down. Cane noticed and nudged Kysoh over closer, so he could whisper; "you asked for it." I huffed and pushed him over sticking my toe in Kysoh's side, so he would move over. The boat reached the docks and Jack clopped forward. Kysoh following close behind as they entered the portal to Darnassus.

I nudged my bare feet against Jack's sides. Even though the horse did not want enter The Temple of Elune. But she obeyed me.

"Abomination! How dare you enter the night elven holy temple!" One of the Sentinel's cried from her place. But knew better then to attack her.

I trotted up the spiral with Cane not far behind. The Sentinels left him alone, because of Kysoh being white. Jacko'lantern was brown. She was disfigured, and shimmered with frost and frost rolled off her. She was the definition of the devil to them.

I stood there on Jack with Cane and Kysoh. Malfurion stepped forward. "What buisness does a Death Knight have, riding and abomination, in The Temple Of Elune?" He growled. I stiffened at the same time Jack did. "Jack is my horse. She is loyal she is strong and she could out run, and last longer than any of your cats. The only reason I am here is to inquire about three people that came here four years ago" Malfurion snorted. Obviously angered. "Why would we-" "Wait. During the Lich King attack on Stormwind?" I raised an eyebrow at Malfurion's annoyed look with Tyrande. "Yes..." I said carefully. Tyrande's eyes gleamed. "You're the girl who fell through the portal!" I sighed and nodded. That was becoming my title. "Yes, I know who you are speaking of. Snow, Bone, and Karn?" I perked up. It sounded so good to hear they're names again. "Yes! Yes, do you know where they are?!" Tyrande frowned. "The last way they were going was Winterspring. They were going to try and get the saber mounts" I nodded, smiling, and gave a slight bow to the high priestess. I nudged Jack and she bowed to the high priestess and arch druid. Kysoh did the same.

"Thank you High Priestess. I hope to see you again someday" Tyrande smiled and stretched out her hand to stroke Jacks muzzle. The mare leaned her nose into the soft touch. "What's her name?" "Jacko'lantern" Jack nickered, obviously proud of her name. Tyrande smiled "She's beautiful. Loyal as well" I blinked and nodded "Th-thank you" Tyrande nodded and stepped back to beside Malfurion. Who was obviously flustered. "Goodbye.. I'm sorry what was you're name?" Malfurion asked as I turned Jack to leave. "Niera BlackRose" Both Malfurion and Tyrande stiffened. "Get out of Darnassus... NOW" He boomed. Jack reared up at the sudden burst and I steered her down and out of Darnassus with Cane and his flurry of questions right behind me.

~!~!~!~

Me and Jack got on a boat to Ashenvale. They had restored a dock so animals could cross the ocean.

Kysoh stopped next to her and looked at the horse, who had her head lowered and the frost that normally gently rolled off her was decreased until it was almost non existent.

I could feel Cane looking at me with confused eyes...

_"The Nightmare Lord"_

I was lost in my own thoughts when we reached Darkshore. We got off the boat and I dismounted Jack. I handed the reins to Cane. "I'll be right back" he didn't look happy but nodded. I walked into the inn and over to the cloth sales person.

The night elf glared at my glowing eyes. "What do you want?" I stopped by a soft black cloak. "How much?" He narrowed his eyes "For an abomination? Five gold." I handed him the money and put it on pulling the hood down over my face. To try and keep my eyes in the shadows. Which only made them more bold. I sighed and walked back to Jack. I looked at Cane.

"This is where you stop" "What? Why?" He looked stunned. "You will only be shunned with me. Now go back to you're home" I replied.

Swinging on and nudging Jack into a gallop she charged away from the Night Elven settlement. I wanted to leave all civilization as soon as possible.

~!~!~!~

I slowed Jack down once we got into the beautiful Ashenvale.

Jack looked like she was almost apart of the gorgeous forest. If it weren't for the missing flesh, she would be a queen among thieves.

Jack walked calmly through Ashenvale, on they're way to go through Felwood, to Winterspring. Swishing her tail occasionally. I glanced behind me, and saw a shadow pass.

I pulled Jack to a stop and turned her just a little to scan the forest behind us. I narrowed my eyes for a moment before turning and nudging Lantern in an easy lope, heading for Astrannar.

I pulled Jack to a walk as we walked into the small settlement. A night elf Sentinel stepped in front of her. Looking to be the captain of the guard. I didn't have to do a thing. Jack came to a halt on her own. Though she looked uncomfortable. I didn't blame the frosty mare. The night elves tended to be less then hospitable to anyone who had been tainted or or used dark magic in the slightest. For someone who had been under the Lich Kings hold, and was still a master of these skills.

It was worse for me... I tugged my hood down a little further over my eyes "Sentinel" I greeted as the cat she sat on bared its teeth and snarled. Jack flattened her ears and snorted at it, scraping her hoof along the cobble stone, almost completely buried in the ground. The Sentinel eyed Jack warily. Then returned her unwelcoming gaze back on me.

"You will find no welcome here Stranger. Get what you need and be on you're way." She warned. I saw the other Sentinels form a loose circle around me, and the Captain. I stared straight at the night elf and narrowed my eyes. "Move." I warned. The cat roared and try to launch at me and Jack. The Captain reined in her white spotted cat and pulled her to the side to let me and Jack continue on our way. I nudged Jack into a trot, who bared her teeth at the cat before we left Astrannar... Putting the Night Elves, for the time being, and they're rude comments, and they're arrogant ways, behind us.

~!~!~!~

We had reached Felwood. The sickly green glows around us thankfully hid the ice blue glow of my eyes.

Jacko'lantern and I rode peacefully for some time through Felwood, until we came to a Horde settlement. When a blood elf male, Captain of The guard by his uniform, approached on foot. He stepped in front of her and she sighed. "Captain" he scowled "Leave now Alliance scum" I sighed and moved to trot Jack around him when a Pandaren Horde Ambassador called out. "Wait! Young one. Come closer." I turned to look at the older male Pandaren. His jade eyes held a wiseness, and a kindness I hadn't seen since I was a little girl.

Still, I turned Jack to walk over to the panda bear. We stood in front of him. Jack's tail swishing uneasily.

"What are you called, Little Lion?" I blinked getting ready to turn and leave "Niera BlackRose" he blinked when the other horde members stiffened. "Where are you from?" "Elwynn Forest" he nodded. Looking Jack over. "Remove you're cowl. So that I may look upon the face of this fine creatures owner. Jack shifted uneasily. I patted her neck and shushed her, before pulling off my hood. My black hair spilling around my shoulders, my eyes vividly glowing once again.

The Ambassador cringed and took a step back. The other horde members drew they're weapons. I turned Jack to leave but The Pandaren spoke. "Do not leave. You are among friends" he said comfortingly. I raised an eyebrow at the taurens drawn war axe. And the others weapons gleaming in the low light. The Padaren turned and narrowed his eyes at the others. "Put down you're weapons. If she wanted to taint us, or kill us, she would have done so already. This is the Alliance human that informed Varian that the Knights of The Ebon Blade had been released from The Lich Kings hold. Lower. You're. Weapons." Reluctantly, they did so. Sheathing his war axe, the Tauren approached. "What is Human doing so far away from her kind?" I blinked at him. "My kind are no longer my own. Death Knights have become they're own race now." I replied returning my gaze to the Pandaren. He nodded "You seek Winterspring" I nodded. "My name is Jang. Good luck on you're journey, Little Lion" I nodded my thanks and kicked Jack into a lope continuing on my way.

~!~!~!~

Three days later Jack and I reached Winterspring.

And god was I tired.

I had strapped myself to the saddle. Felwood was filled to the brim with dangerous, and diseased creatures. We couldn't stop, except for a couple of hours during the day. It had taken its toll on the both of them.

We trotted through the pleasant yet snowy landscape. Once we had reached Everlook, I checked myself into the inn, and Jack into the stables. Then went and slept. Once my head hit the pillow I felt myself slip into Oblivion.

~!~!~!~

I woke up to find a platter of food and milk by my bed. With it was a note. It read; 'Hello friend, once you are full and rested come up stairs. So that we might speak' I yawned and pulled the tray onto my lap. Stuffing my mouth and filling my stomach.

After eating and washing off. I went up stairs into the main room of the inn. Looking around I spotted a man looking at me. He waved me over, and I went and sat across from him.

"Hello Little Cat. You don't remember me. But I'm you're uncle" He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at the man. Mouth agape, and wide eyed. This was my Uncle?! Not possible! He was a blood elf!

I snapped out of my thoughts and narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes. Because I'm a gullible idiot. My father was a human, and my mother was-" "A night elf. Yes yes. I was her brother. Think about it did you not ever wonder why her ears were so long? Why you never met your maternal grandparents?" I huffed knowing he was right. "Alright let's say I believe you. How did you know who I was?" He chuckled leaning back, folding his arms. "You have a birth mark on you're left hip. It's the shape of a snarling Saber cat." I blinked "okay you win. What do you want?" I said folding my arms on the table. "A trade. I'll give you information, for information." "On what?" "The Lich Kings palace. Icecrown" I stiffened. "Why in Oblivions name. Would you want to know about that gods forsaken place?" "I have my reasons." He stared at me with his fel green eyes. I narrowed my glowing ones. "The Citadel is armed to the teeth. You're first problem will be getting inside the doors. The courtyard is filled with ghouls, undead, and poison. Every step you take is a trap. Undead will drag you into the ground, poison you, eat you, whatever. The Lich King made it so that they would attack anyone, even each other, even him. You're best bet is to trip the traps and make them attack and kill one another. You can kill the last few standing and walk in. Once you're in there are traps throughout the room, hidden, you have to trip each one, unleashing a gigantic bones man. You have to kill all six. The. You'll run into one of his pets. He has eight or nine of them. They're like luitentants. Tougher to kill..." So I told him about each level of Icecrown. "... But its a waste of time. You won't be able to beat Icecrown's master..." I told him about The Lich King. Once I finished telling him. I leaned back, now in a foul mood. "So what information can you offer me?" He smirked "I know where you're friends are located" I leaned forward. "Go on" "Higher up towards Wintersaber rock, there's a night elf. He raises the Wintersabers to become mounts. They go up there every Friday to check in with updates on they're cubs. You're lucky. Tomorrow is they're last day. You'll find them there at high noon" I nodded. And got up to leave. "Oh and Niera" I turned to stare at him. "My name is Kinoh" I nodded. "I know who you are.." I said and went back down stairs to sleep until tomorrow.

~!~!~!~

I woke up a little past dawn. Went up stairs, ate, then went to get Jack.

Kinoh was still sitting at his table. Scribbling something hastily on a piece of parchment.

~!~!~!~

Jack and I reached Wintersaber rock, just before the sun was at its peak. I nudged her around the semi-feral cats. She didn't like it but listened to me none the less. We trotted up to the top of the rock where the night elf Kinoh spoke of sat. Cubs and full grown Sabers layed around him. He looked up at the sound of Jacko'lanterns hooves clopping on the frosty rock. He narrowed his silver eyes at my cowled form.

"I mean no harm, elf. I am merely here to wait for my friends. Tell me will they be here? A worgen, a Dranei, and a Human?" He nodded. "They will be here,..." He obviously wanted a name. "Niera. Niera BlackRose." He cringed. But nodded. "Rivern Frostwind" I nodded and turned Jack the way we came. Sitting calmly on her back.

The sun was a little less then half past its peak, when Three figures appeared from the edge of the rock. A buck with an enormous rack, with a Dranei atop its back. And a paladin.

The warm memory of Bone, Snow, Karn, and I all playing in Elwynn forest around the creek, flooded into my mind. I smiled sadly and fondly.

Jack nickered warningly. I patted her and whispered soothingly to the mare to calm her down. I saw Bone say something to the others, and watched as Snow gripped Karn's fur. They stopped a little ways off from Jack and I.

"Who are you?" Bone said in a growl. "Hi Rivern" Snow greeted the night elf. He waved in reply. I stared dead at Bone under the shadow of my cowl. "And why don't you take off that hood?" Bone snarled. I chuckled "You're a fool Bone" I pulled off my hood and watched Bone pull out his sword, Snow shrink into Karn's fur, and Karn stamp, and scrape his hooves on the ground.

I chuckled again. Watching as Jack snorted and nickered. The disfigured mare, flattened her ears, and stamped her hooves. Dancing in place a little.

"Do you not remember Bone? Four years ago. The Lich King claimed a girl..." Bone narrowed his eyes for the longest moments of her life. "Niera?!" I smiled, dismounting Jack, and waiting. Bones eyes widened and he dismounted his horse rushing to me and wrapping me in one of his bear hugs. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. Feeling Snow and a furry Karn further drown me in a tight embrace.

They pulled back, Bone looking me over. "How did... What did... What are you?" I winced. "I-I'm a Death Knight. Though We were released from The Lich Kings hold long ago." I replied. Bone grinned broadly. "That's great! Well not the Death Knight part but... You know." I nodded. I had heard it all before. I felt Snow hug me from behind, and I guessed Karn was looking at Jack, because she was snorting.

"Niera. Is this Jacko'lantern?" I turned to Karn, who was poking Jack's shoulder. Making her turn her head and nip at his hand. "Yeah, that's Jack. I was able to restore must of her" Jack snorted in Karn's face and lifted up her head, as he admired her. "She's cool looking!" I smiled at the compliment. And watched Jack nicker and puff up her chest.

I patted Snows arms, which were laced around my neck. "So. Um. Do you all know where my siblings are?" Bone, who had been retrieving his new mount from Rivern, turned at that. He sighed. "Let's get on the road. And then we'll talk"

~!~!~!~

We were on the road, heading towards Ashenvale, Snow was laying across Karn's back, the druid now a buck, Bone was riding a swift palamino, right next to me and Jack. Bone reached out and stroked my arm. I looked at him startled. His blue/green eyes stared intensely into mine for a few moments, before he seemed to snap out of it. Pulling his hand back hastily. I narrowed my eyes for a moment before turning back to the road. Jack snapped at Bone's horse when he tried to nuzzle her shoulder. I patted the mare gently, she snorted, and tossed her head a bit before settling down.

"So Niera. We know where you're older brother is... But.." I snapped my attention to Snow. "But what?" Snow looked at me with sad eyes. "You're little brother is dead..." I stopped Jack. "What?..." I stared at the ground, my eyes unfocused, and a million thoughts racing through my mind. "I'm sorry Niera. He died honorably. He died fighting against the horde. There was a skirmish between a resting horde platoon, and a returning Alliance platoon" I didn't care. All that matters is that a horde member killed her brother. She would return the favor. "What was the platoons number?" I hissed through clenched teeth. Snow blinked "6035" I nodded. "What of my sister?" Snow perked up "Oh she's doing wonderful. She became Lady Jaina Proudmoore's apprentice!" I smiled, as we started moving again. Lisharta always was a bit of a legend. When she was a child she had made a flag that you could spin, creating sequences where you would have to toss and spin at precise moments. She taught me how to do it and others. She called it color guard. Members from all over the Alliance came to give her offers of becoming they're apprentice. She turned them all down. Choosing to continue her color guard.

"Well that's good. Where's my older brother, Bane?" Snow giggled. "Northrend. He's in Dalaran. He's been partaking in a group, whose been raiding Icecrown Citadel for months, trying infiltrate, and kill The Lich King. They sent you're Uncle out to gather information." I stopped. "Kinoh? The only reason I found you all is because I traded my insight of the Citadel for you're location!" Snow paled. "Kinoh's a back stabber-" "I know. He sold my father out to the horde" Snow winced at the snap. "You shouldn't have told him" I sighed "I know... So are you all gonna come with me to Dalaran?" Bone grinned, as they trotted forward. "Of course" Snow straddled Karn's back and they took off for Auburdine.

~!~!~!~

Jack pranced onto the boat that would take them to the island in front of Darnassus. Bone had his horse stand next to Jack. The mare looked flustered, obviously annoyed with the stallions advances.

"So what's you're plan on getting to Dalaran?" Karn spoke using telepathic abilities while still in elk form. I looked at the broad buck. Messing with his rack "Take the ship to Stormwind, gather provisions, then take the ship to Borean Tundra." Karn shook his antlers away from my messing and gave a grunt of approval.

When we arrived at Rut'theran village Jack had left several bite marks on Bone's horse's, whose named turned out to be, ironically, Marrow, neck. Several patches of fur was missing from Marrow's neck.

I steered Jack away from the accusing eyes of the Night Elves surrounding the portal to Darnassus, not willing to let me through. I sighed and nudged Jack onto the dock, waiting for the boat uneasily, feeling the accusing gaze of the elves on me and my friends. The ship arrived and I dismounted Jack. Leading her down to the stalls in the belly of the ship. Bone followed with Marrow.

~!~!~!~

Three days, and two nights later. We arrived at Stormwind. I sent Snow and Bone to go buy supplies, while I took Karn to Elwynn Forest, to see if I Cane would join us again.

Karn stood next to me as I looked down at The Eastvale Logging Camp, from the hill that over looked it. "Come on then" I nudged Jack down the hill towards the stables. Loping into the exercise yard. Karn close behind. The stable owner approached.

"Get out of her scourge filth. I don't want you're undeath tainting my horses" Karn stepped in front of me. "She's with me. Step aside or I'll stick you" the owner huffed "Whats a druid doing protecting an abomination? You have no right to order me around in my own stables. Leave or I'll call the guards" Jack stared getting nervous, dancing around and snorting, her ears flattened.

"Mr. Anak!" I looked over at a figured exiting the stables and running over. "Sir, this is the Death Knight I spoke of. She doesn't mean any harm." I smiled as Cane looked up at me grinning. "Ah Cane, very well. But she cannot stay here. She must leave before sunset" and with that, the pudgy man waddled off.

Cane smirked at me "Couldn't stay away? I rolled my eyes. "You wanna come with again?" Cane raised an eyebrow "Promise you won't leave me behind again?" I chuckled "No promises" he grinned. "Let me get Kysoh. He'll be happy to see you Jack" Jack snorted, once again calm.

A few minutes later Cane came out atop Kysoh. Kysoh whinnied and pranced over to Karn, Jack and me. The white stallion flicked his tail into Jacks. She snorted and stepped to the side. I chuckled and stroked Karn's sturdy head, before we trotted back to Stormwind.

~!~!~!~

We met Snow and Bone at the ship to Northrend. They met Cane, and then they were off. Cane, me, and Bone all took our horses below, while Snow, and the human looking Karn, got rooms for them.

Late that night, I sat in the bottom of the ship, Kysoh, Jack, and Marrow were all out of they're stalls with the other horses. I was making shapes in the air with my frost magic, waving them away, and making another, when Cane came down. He stood in front of me, as I waved my last shape away. I looked up at him.

"There's only three rooms available. Snow took one, and offered to let you sleep in her room. Bone and Karn are sharing a bunk bed room... So I was thinking.. um. Do you want to stay with me?" I snapped my pupiless eyes up to him. He looked down at me with beautiful brown eyes. He knelt down in front of me, still starring deeply into my eyes. He leaned forward, and pressed his lips softly against mine. I slowly closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body further against mine. He deepened the kiss, pulling my waist against his.

He pulled back after a couple minutes. Resting his forehead against mine. I smiled. "Staying in you're room would be perfect" Cane smiled.

~!~!~!~

I walked into mine and Cane's room. Finding the bed empty. I smiled and crawled under the covers, after removing my breeches. I curled up under the thick blankets, snuggling into the plush pillow. Shutting my eyes, and evening my breathing, to help myself relax.

I heard Cane walk in and pull off his shirt. A few moments later I felt him slid in behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I smiled and placed my arm over his.

~!~!~!~

I woke up feeling Niera gone. I shrugged and got up stretching, got dressed and headed downstairs to take care of Kysoh.

Walking through the ships halls I met Snow and Karn eating breakfast, I sat down on the other side of Snow, ordering some breakfast myself.

"Where's Niera?" Karn asked from across Snow. I took a bite out of my toast. "Probably taking care of Jack, where's Bone?" "Taking care of Marrow" Snow replied, eating the last of her soup. I nodded and finished my toast, starting on my biscuit. After I finished. I paid my bill. Then went to take care of Kysoh, who I could hear whinning for attention.

~!~!~!~

I shoved Bone back, whiping around to slam my foot into the side of his head, he caught my leg, and yanked me forward. I used his grip to lift up and slam my fist into his cheek. He fell down with the force of it, I summer salted forward, twisting around to face him on one knee. Bone vaulted up and turned to face me. A small trail of blood went down his chin. I launched forward kicking his shoulder, he kept his ground, punching me in the gut, grabbing my hips, and slinging me into the wall. I stood gasping, I assumed a defensive stance when I heard the gate open.

"What in the worlds?" Canes voice rang. I could barely hear him, over Marrow, and Jack, who were whinning loudly in cheers.

I ignored Cane and leapt at Bone, swinging my fist at his cheek again. He grabbed my hand, spun me around, and held me tightly against his chest. I growled and jerked my foot up, it connected painfully between his legs. Bone howled in pain, letting go of my arms, dropping to the ground. I whirled around stepping back. I stood for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Oh Cane! You have to see this!" Cane walked over and winced when he saw Bone on the floor, holding his balls gingerly. "We were practicing. I got bored so I asked if he wanted to spar" I saw Cane relax. And grinned. I turned to Cane. "Kysoh was making a huge racket, so I fed him." Cane nodded his thanks and went to go take care of him, just as several night elves came down to take care of they're cats. I turned to look at them. There were five of them. And they were jocks to boot. I sighed and walked over to Jack's stall, letting her out, and watching her prance around for a few minutes.

"Wow that's ugly. What'd you do girl. Bring her back from the dead?" One of the males prodded. I turned to glare at them. The one who had spoken wasn't at all taken back by my eyes. "Her name is Jacko'lantern. And yes I did. Because I'm a..." I stopped knowing I would only get teased more if I said Death Knight. "Human" I finished glaring daggers at him. He smirked, the cat next to Jack's stall leapt up, trying to make it over his gate. It was a black saber cat, and obviously was as aggressive as his master.

"You're a Death Knight. Don't kid yourself bitch. Think you could teach me how to do the whole Undead thing?" I widened my eyes and grabbed his collar, yanking him down to my face. "You have no clue how lucky you are, not to have been taking by The Lich King. You're an ungrateful son of a bitch, who deserves nothing more then to be converted into a ghoul. Now if you want to keep from being turned into my minions, you'll fuck off" I released him, watching him back pedal to his cats stall. I felt Jack behind me, she nickered nudging me towards the door, when she passed the Night Elf, she bared her teeth and snorted in his face, flattening her ears.

I turned and smiled at Jack giving her a piece of meat before leaving, fuming, I stomped up to the bar where the food and drinks were served. "Oi! Barkeep. Gimme something strong. Like really strong" the barkeep eyed me "How old are you?" I glared at him my hair shadowing her face. "Do you care as long as I pay?" I growled. He sighed and got a bottle of Don Carlos Tequila. Handing it to me with a glass.

~!~!~!~

Once I finished the bottle I paid my bill, and left, staggering into mine, and Cane's room.

Cane was asleep, barely though, I could see his breathing wasn't as deep as it would be when he was asleep. I growled and staggered to the bed tugging off my breeches and shirt. Tugging the blanket over my cold body. Not for the first time my frost presence activated on its own. Some Death Knights could take the frost, it continuously made you're body colder and colder, I couldn't take it for very long, when not in a battle, not without freezing to death.

~!~!~!~

I felt Niera's staggering foot steps. I kept my breathing regulated, I heard her growl, before staggering over to the bed. I knew the night elves had hit a nerve earlier this morning. And she obviously went to drink her mind away. Once she was laying down and comfortable. I opened my eyes to stare at her distressed face. Niera was sleeping. That much I could tell. I also knew that she was gonna have a HELL of a hangover tomorrow morning.

~!~!~!~

The thundering in my head was mind numbing. If for of course the fact that, my mind was pounding in pain.

I blinked my eyes open gingerly. Wincing at the light coming from the hall. I sat up and groaned loudly holding my head, I was so glad that we had another night on the ship. I don't think I could've handled the sunlight with this big of a hangover.

I screamed a little and fell back onto the bed when I attempted to stand. Niera. You're an idiot.

The door opened a little more and Bone walked in. I covered my face

"Shut the damn door!" I growled. Bone did so shutting it gingerly. I sat up again and almost fell forward, if it weren't for Bone rushing to catch me. I groaned sitting up and holding my head with one head. Bone chuckled.

"Shouldn't have drank and entire bottle of tequila" I growled "I've had worse" Bone grabbed me again when I fell forward. He looked at me. "But you've never had a paladin around to heal you" he reached up and put his hands on the back of my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

And then, heaven.

He muttered a spell and a glowing like surrounded me. The pounding in my head dissipated instantly, leaving only a soothing vibration behind. I sighed in relief.

The vibration stopped and Bone took his hands away smiling.

"Gets addictive, doesn't it?" I nodded breathless. Bone smirked. "Come on, let's get some food" I nodded nimbly and followed him to our groups table.

Snow smirked at me. "Hung over?" I nodded and sat down, nibbling on the egg sandwich Cane had gotten me. "So what's the plan?" Karn asked between bites of his feast. Because of Karn being a worgen, he had a incredible appetite.

"Get to the gryphon master, buy a few, dismiss the horses. Get there as soon as possible. I've gotta find out what happened to my parents" Snow winced. "Ni-Ni, honey. Did no one tell you?" I started fully eating my sandwich. "Tell me what?" I said looking up at her "Ni-Ni. You're parents separated long ago. They separated just after you left in fact. She stole you're fathers money, his horses. Everything. She was thrown in jail shortly after he reported it. You're father is right now working in Dalaran. He wanted to stay close to you're siblings. He took Knox's death" I stared at my plate. Knox. Oh Knox. Knox and I always fought. But we loved each other. He was a brave and kind druid. Always fighting for his family...

"Ni-Ni! Ni-Ni!" A little night elf boy, ran towards his older human sister. The girl turned to look at him. "Look what I found! It's pretty" the girl bent down, and examined the crystal rock in his small hands. "Wow Knox! That's amazing. You know what this is?" He was dancing in place. "No! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He beamed. "This is a diamond. An uncut diamond. They aren't very valuable like this. So hold onto it. It'll bring you good luck" the boy beamed.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and land on the plate. It was glowong teal. Two more followed, before I spoke with a shaking voice.

"Whi-... Which jail?" I murmured. "Ironforge" Snow replied. I nodded, sucked in a slow, shaky breath. "So. Anyone wanna tell me why everytime I say my name is, Niera BlackRose, people flinch?" Everyone leaned back. Except for Cane. Who just looked down. Karn spoke first. "Niera. Do you know what you're brother Bane did, before he started helping with the raids on Icecrown?" I shook my head. "He... He was the worlds renowned. 'Dart'" my head shot up.

Dart was a thief and murder. The assassin held a massive rain of terror over the worlds. He killed at his own leisure. Billions died in the four years that he'd survived. Then suddenly one day. Dart turned himself in. The money and gold he had stolen gone. The Darts jail fine was paid, anonymously. Niera now understood how.

"Bane? The... The Dart?" I said breathlessly. Snow nodded. "Ni-Ni. Sweetie. Bane has changed he turned his life around in a year" I nodded slowly getting up. "I'm gonna go take care of Jack" I whispered.

~!~!~!~

I went down the stairs into the stables. Looking for Niera. She had gone downstairs to look after Jack, this morning. It was now the middle of the night.

I stepped onto the floor looking in Jacks stall to find it empty.

"Niera?" I called. I hurried when I saw Jack's frosty tail. I hurried around the pole to find Niera's shivering body almost frozen.

"Niera!" I yelled, kneeling down, and pulling her to me. I set my hands on her stomach, closing ny eyes, and concentrating on using the little mages magic I had left, to warm her body.

"Niera! Wake up, come on. Wake up" several long moments passed, before she sucked in a surprised breath, the frost receded from her. And she was safe. I sighed in relief.

"Cane? How did...?" She was slipping into unconsciousness. I jostled her awake. "Hey wake up. You can't go to sleep now. You'll fall into a coma." I watched her shake her head and sit up gingerly. "How did you stop the Frost Presence..?" She murmured in a tired voice. I smiled helping her to stand up. "I used to be a mage. I keep a little magic around for if I need it" she nodded a litter, and nearly fell over. I smiled a bit, and helped her back up to the cabin, she would need her strength for tomorrow.

~!~!~!~

I sat up and shuddered tenseing up my shoulders. I rubbed my head looking around for Cane. He was still sleeping. I smiled a little and thanked him quietly, and went to take care of, and tack up Jack.

~!~!~!~

I stepped down into the bottom of the boat just as the sun came up. I walked to over to Jack, who was laying on her side, with Marrow, and Kysoh. I turned when I heard footsteps.

"Hey hun" it was Snow. I smiled and whistled to Jack, the mare lazily got up and trotted into her stall. I waited until Snow was inside to shut the gate. Once we started brushing Jack off. Snow spoke.

"Hey sweetie. What happened to you last night?" I blinked in confusion. "You disappeared. Cane went looking for you when we all went to bed" I sighed "I was down here with Jack and the other horses. Would you mind putting Kysoh, and Marrow up?" Snow sighed and walked out of Jack's stall, and over to Marrow. She opened the gate, and walked over, grabbing Marrow's halter. And lead the stallion to his stall. She did the same with Kysoh.

I finished brushing down Jack. And started putting her tack on. Snow was leaning on the gate.

"Hun. Have you still not figured out the deal with you're frost presence?" I didn't say a word.

Just then, Karn, Cane, and Bone came down Cane and Bone went to get they're horses while Karn calmly waited outside Kysoh's stall.

I sighed in relief. Saved by the bell.

I opened Jack's gate, leading the mare out and up to the deck. I felt Snow's inquisitive eyes following me.


	4. Chapter 4

I held Jack's reins in my right hand. Standing on the ship, next to Cane and Kysoh. Karn was on the other side, with Snow on his back. I knew that from being on a ship for three days, all except me would have serious sea legs.

On several occasions while I was still under The Lich Kings hold. We had taken ships for weeks on end. Me and Jack didn't need to stand for a few minutes before moving, we had no sea legs.

The ship docked and I was the first off. I lead Jack calmly onto dry land, and waited, while the others found they're legs, along with they're horses.

Bone wobbled violently, Marrow whinnied and spun around. Trying to keep from collapsing. Cane and Kysoh were standing still, they were the first to find they're feet. Cane lead Kysoh over to next to me as we waited for the others.

It took about ten minutes for the others to join them.

I pressed my forehead against Jack's and murmured a quiet approval of her work. She nickered her thanks and disappeared in a cloud of mist. I turned and headed up to the Gryphon master.

"What do you want, scourge filth" he spat, standing protectively in front of his gryphons. I sighed "How much for the purple one?" He narrowed his eyes "Seventy" I rolled mine, and handed over the money, having plenty of stores from the Scarlet Enclave.

He handed me the reins and the gryphon stepped up to me, the gryphon looked wary, but he let me get on him none the less. Once the others had mounted they're gryphons we headed out.

~!~!~!~

We flew over DragonBlight. The gryphons became anxious. It was obvious, this was Dragon territory, and the crazed blue flight, still lurked about.

Then it happened. A massive bearded blue dragon roared, and spat a swath of blue flame at them.

The gryphons squawked in terror swerving out of the way.

I heard Snow scream, and looked back to see her clutching her green gryphons body, for fear life. I navigated my purple gryphon, whom I had decided over to snow, grabbing her gryphons reins, whom I had chosen to name, Xavier, getting the terrified bird under control. I looped the reins over its had and called Karn over. He took the reins, and maneuvered them away.

I nudged my griffin back up to Bone, and Cane, who were dodging attacks from the dragon. It roared in anger, fixing it souless eyes on me.

"Raahhh! Volaan! Daal wah hin hofkiin. Uv kos evenaar!" I blinked not understanding a word the infuriated dragon had roared. I swerved to dodge a blast of blue fire, ducking Xavier underneath the dragons massive wing span. Meeting Bone at the back of the dragon.

"Use you're paladin joo-joo to hit the soft spot, behind his crown! I'll hit his gullet! Just need you to distract him!" A roar and they swerved to avoid being swatted out of the sky, Cane wasn't so lucky, a yell of terror, and Cane and his gryphon were hit further up into the sky, Cane lost his grip and was tossed from the great bird of prey.

"Cane!" I screamed. There was a flash and Bone's gryphon was flying up to catch the falling human, and grab his unconscious brethren. I looked down and saw Bone gripping the dragons armored back. I smiled. I waited for his gryphon to set the two down at a safe distance, all the while dodging attacks from the crazed dragon.

Once Bone was back in the air, he fired a barrage of strikes, using his light powers. I steered Ex up into the dragons gullet, drawing my sword and piercing the soft flesh. He roared in anger, more than pain. But before he could swat me away, he froze. Turning to ice. I yanked away my blade. Flying out of the way, and watching it shatter as it hit the ground.

I flipped my sword back into its sheath strapped to my back. I flew down to Cane, with Bone, Karn, and a now calm Snow, behind me.

I landed Ex and swung off him. My barefeet not bothered in the least by the snow. I knelt down and pressed my ear to his chest.

Suddenly Cane grabbed me and rolled over. Making me scream. He laughed as I beat his chest with my fist. I glared at him.

"Make way for the S.O.B" I growled, getting up and stalking over to Ex. "Slight detour. We're going to the Azure Dragonshrine."

"And why is that" we turned to a feminine voice. The woman who owned it was at least six feet tall, wore a beautiful purple priest's garb, with gold trimmed boots, and had a priest's staff on her back, that held a stone, that had white, and blue magic swirling inside it, shards hovered around the stone as well. The woman had brunette, long hair, and had striking light blue eyes.

"What are your names?" The woman demanded. I narrowed my glowing eyes. "This is Cane NineSwords, Snow Equinox, and Bone Ashentoh." I said waving a hand at each. The priest nodded, looking each over. Her white armored horse was standing behind her, shifting occasionally. "And yours?" She asked starring at me. "Niera BlackRose" I replied, preparing to leave. However, the woman's eyes widened. Taking an unbelieving step forward. She muttered "Niera? Is that really you?" I blinked. "Yes?" I said standing next to Xavier. Who shifted with boredom.

The woman ran forward and threw her arms around me in a hug. "Oh Ni-Ni!" I froze. What the hell? She pulled back, starring into my eyes. "Don't you remember me?! It's Natalia! Your sister!" I froze, memories flooding back. I smiled broadly and hug her tightly. "Lia!"

The next few minutes were spent of the two sisters catching up with each other.

Finally Natalia dismissed her horse, summoning her magic carpet. "So why are you heading to the Azure Dragonshrine?" I was getting on Xavier. "We encountered an azure dragon. He spoke draconian. What dragon have you ever seen that speaks draconion?" Natalia got on her carpet. "That's what I was here investigating. Lady Jaina had gotten reports of the blue dragonflight speaking a strange language. Perhaps I could join you?" I smiled and nodded. And we were on our way.

~!~!~!~

I slowed Ex down as we approached the Dragonshrine. We left them a ways away, and walked up to the smaller dragons swarming around the beam of pure magic shooting up into the heavens.

"Natalia. I'm sure Jaina taught you how to speak in the draconian language of old?" My sister nodded, stepping forward to speak. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mu saraan wah lost rot voth hin kinbok!" This made the dragons swoop down roaring in fury. We ran.

"What in Oblivion did you tell them?!" I yelled over the beating of wings, and roaring of dragons. Natalia covered her head as a dragon swooped down in an attempt to grab her. "We await to have words with you're leader!" A roar sounded above them all.

"Gahvon! Nust aal meyz amativ!" A blue dragon, bugged and older than all the rest stepped onto the ground. His long beard swaying at his legs. We stopped and turned to look at him. I looked at Natalia. She looked up in awe.

"He... He said 'Yield, they may come forward'" I nodded and watched the older dragon wearily. He layed down and spoke again. His deep voice boomed at us.

"Hin yah onikaan"

"You seek wisdom" Natalia translated. I nodded at the dragon, shifting a little, keeping a wary stance.

"Mu tinvaak ko dovah het"

"We speak in dragon here"

"But the dragon language was list long ago"

"Nuz fin tinvaak do faal dovah, sizaan lingrah" the dragon raised his head, stiffening.

"Faal dovah tinvaak los unslaad!"

"The dovah speach is ceaseless" I took a step back motioning to the others to do the same.

"The language of dragons created the terror we recognise as the dark ages" Natalia look at me. I nodded. She sighed and spoke

"Fin tivaak do dovah zorok fin maar Mu koraav ol fin vul bok" the dragon stood, roaring in anger.

"Mey! Hin hokoron case fin unslaad, aznahgaar Nah do faal vulom!"

"Fools. You're enemies. Fear the unending, unbridled fury of the darkness. Run!" Natalia yelled as we turned and ran.

When we got to the gryphons we were already dodging the swooping, furious dragons. We got on our mounts and flew as fast as we could away. Natalia and I directed the group towards Dalaran. The azure dragonflight roared in fury, as we reached the edge of Dragonblight, and flew into Crystalsong Forest. The dragons relented. Stopping at the edge of the territory. One of the dragons spiked tails, swung from under him and clipped Bones gryphon. The gryphon didn't care and we continued to Dalaran. the angry roars of the azure dragonflight following us.

~!~!~!~

When we reached the landing pad at Krasus' landing, we all looked each other over to make sure we were okay. Minor cuts ans burns were all we found. After putting our gryphons in the stables. We headed for the silver enclave.

After taking a nap. We all split up to find my father, and Bane. Natalia and I headed towards the Magus Commerce Exchange. While the others spread out throughout the floating city.

We walked into the district. While I was talking to Natalia, I ran straight into a broad armored back. I bounced back rubbing my nose, I looked up to see who I had bumped into. And tried to hide my eyes as soon as I saw Varian Wrynn turn around.

I tried to walk past as quickly as I could, but he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Niera! What brings you to Dalaran?" He said turning to face me fully. "My family" he nodded. "I want you to meet someone. This is my son, Anduin. Anduin. Meet Niera. She's the death knight I was telling you about." A young man turned around. He radiated kindness, and calmness. The total opposite of his father.

I gave a polite bow to the prince. He nodded, his blonde hair swaying with the movement. I felt a dizziness, and felt like something was inside my mind.

'Niera? It's Cane don't be alarmed. I'm with Bane and you're dad. We're at The Enclave.'

And then the presence was gone.

I turned to Varian. "I apologise your highness. But my sister and I, have to cut this visit short. My friends have found my brother and father" I turned to leave. The King tensed. "Which brother?" My temper flared. I turned back to Varian Wrynn. "How dare you? My little brother, not that you would remember his name, Knox. Died fighting in you're damned war! You arrogant asshole!" I could see the prince looking amazed as I continued. "He was honorable. He was kind. And he fought for you're sorry ass!" I screamed in the King's face. He grabbed my neck and lifted me up off my feet. I clawed at his wrist, as my flow of air was constricted.

"Why you little ice whore. I have no problems with squeezing the life out of you right now" I gasped for air. I was tiny compared to the human leader.

"Father, stop. She's upset about her younger brother's death. You have to let her go" Anduin pleaded grabbing his fathers arm. "Stay out of this Anduin" he warned. I felt my sisters hand grasp mine. "Your highness please. She has just come home. Please. Just because she is a Death Knight does not mean she is evil. She was a human once. She was my sister!" I shot my eyes to my sisters face. So she didn't consider me her sister now? "She has changed yes. But if this had happened to your son. Would you welcome him back by striking him down?" Varian looked at Natalia. Then at his son. Then at me again. I was losing consciousness. Just when I was about to fade away, he released his grip on my neck, dropping me. I lay on the street for a moment, coughing and wheezing. Trying to regain my breathing. I felt my sister, and Anduin, kneel down next to me. Anduin looked up at his father scowling. I stood slowly. My runeblade shifting on my back. My straight, knee length, black hair spilling around my shoulders. I sighed and sent a final glare at Varian. Before turning and walking away.

While we were walking, I looked at Natalia. "So I WAS you're sister" she sighed "let it go Niera" I stopped turning her to face me. "No. I won't. Since you found I came back a Death Knight. You've shunned me. What is it? The eyes?" Natalia glared "That is not what I said" "It's what you thought!" Natalia groaned "So what? It's the truth! You're considered a freak! How am I supposed to get anywhere. When I have a Death Knight for a sister!" She exclaimed. "You are somewhere. You're Lady Jaina Proudmoore's apprentice!" Natalia rolled her eyes. I growled. "You know what? Fine. We aren't sisters. You can just travel by yourself" I turned and stalked towards the Enclave.

~!~!~!~

I went inside and looked around. Natalia had muttered something about going to report to Jaina, and stalked off.

When I spotted my father, I was about ready to die. Bane sat next to him, his faced scarred and torn. My father was drunk. He had grey hair, but was obviously a drunk. I sat down at they're table. And proceeded to have a conversation of sorts with my father, and brother.

I walked over to the bar, about an hour later, and ordered a tequila. I felt someone sit down next to me. And a deep voice spoke.

"Gimme something strong" I turned to find prince Anduin. U starred at him. "What are you here for?" He looked at me through tired eyes. "Had an argument with with father" I took a sip of my tequila. "Mm? What about?" "You" I spit out my drink. "Excuse me?" He nodded as a tankered was set in front of him. "Yeah. I told him I didn't approve of the way he handled things. And he got mad" I nodded. "How about you?" "Just met my drunk father. And my detached brother. God what happened when I left" I said taking a large swift of the tequila. Anduin chugged his tankered empty. Ordering another. He looked at me. "So, you gotta a boyfriend?" Once again and spit out my drink. "Wh-what?" He nodded. "I wanted to take some time away from my father, and wondered maybe if I could join you" I blinked. "I.. I um.. uh sure. I have a few friends who travel with me. Karn, Bone, Cane, and Snow. We were investigating a matter in Dragonblight. If you want to join us you can. But I hold no responsibility to you" The Prince nodded smiling. "Thank you. When do we leave?" I took a drink "Three days"


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out Natalia joined us, by order of her teacher, Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Lady Jaina requested that we be taught the Draconian language. Although I didn't want her to join us. I didn't say a word. Prince Anduin stayed close to me when we all met up at Krasus' landing. I had Xavier standing at my left. And Anduin and his gryphon on my right. Anduin looked extremely nervous to be around teenagers. He had excellent people skills. He had to. But when he was around people his age. He faltered. Especially when he didn't meet them for political reasons. He was being so clingy right now. It was annoying. Finally, we all got on our mounts. And headed for Dragonblight.

The flight through Crystalsong Forest was uneventful. We were flying towards Wyrmrest Temple. I needed to speak with Alexstraza. Things need to be cleared.

Anduin flew next to me. His gryphon wore gold colored armor. It was a powerful gryphon. But was as gentle as his master.

When we reached The Temple, the ambassador's of each flight were there, as they always were. But the two I focused on, were the ones who kept they're eggs under the Temple. Alexstraza, and Korialstraz.

I pulled Xavier to a stop in front of the azure dragonflight, supposed leader, Kalecgos.

"This devil spawn is a liar!" The other ambassadors gasped at the accusation. I heard foot steps. And knew Korialstraz was heading my way. Kalecgos waved away Korialstraz, who stayed nearby.

"And what might I ask, DEATH KNIGHT, have I lied about?" I growled. "You are hiding the leader of the dragons of the dark ages! We spoke to him ourselves! He spoke the ancient language of the draconians!" The gasps, and murmuring increased with every accusation. Kalecgos was almost imperceptibly sweating, but to the other dragons it was as plain as day. Alexstraza spoke.

"Enough. Kalecgos." She turned to the blue dragon. "Is this girl speaking the truth" Kalecgos looked around. Before growling. And stepping off the Temple edge, changing into a dragon as he fell, and flew away. Korialstraz turned to me, grabbing my arm.

"Well Death Knight. My queen and I would like a word" I yanked my arm away from his grip, growling. "I go where I want. You're precious queen has no authority. Over an Undead freak" Korialstraz growled. Talons grew on his finger nails, as I stuck my face in his. "It drives you nuts. That you cannot order me around. Like one of you're whelps" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Anduin looking at me. He shook his head pulling me back.

"What my friend means is. She and I would be delighted to speak with you in private" I folded my arms huffing. Korialstraz' fingers returned to normal, and he nodded approval. "Of, course." He lead us over to Alexstraza. My bare feet hit the floor with a gentle thump.

"My queen. These two asked that we might speak in private" she nodded, and dismissed the ambassadors to the bottom of the temple, until a later date to continue planning on a way to defeat Death Wing.

"So. How do you know that this dragon was from the dark times?" She asked calmly. I growled, and was about to fire an insult, when Anduin's hand squeezed my shoulder. I growled letting Anduin reply.

"According to Niera. The dragons beard went down to his front legs, and he spoke the ancient dragon language. He was also infuriated when she called the outlaw dragons rein, the dark ages" Korialstraz narrowed his eyes. "Where was this dragon?" I stepped to the edge and pointed at the pillar of magic. "The Azure Dragonshrine" Alexstraza nodded. "Unfortunately, there is nothing any of the flights can do at the moment. We are busy with preparations for an assault on Death Wing. However I know of an old dragon in The Grizzly Hills that may be able to assign" I turned to look at the dragon queen. "What's its name?" The life binder smiled. "Her name is Ynosarza. She used to be a member of the Black Dragonflight, she left when she saw Nefarion taking a turn for the worst. She's been residing in The Grizzly Hills since. She might be able to help you" I nodded my thanks. "Thank you for you're help Alexstraza" I said with a final glare at Korialstraz. I turned and walked back to Xavier. I heard Anduin mutter a hasty apology to Korialstraz. "Anduin! Let's go!" I felt Cane next to me. "Where are we headed?" I turned Ex as Anduin mounted his gryphon. "The Grizzly Hills"

~!~!~!~

We landed near Vordrassil Pass. Anduin said that before we left, Alexstraza told him that Ynosarza had been residing. In the giant tree trunk.

Anduin, Natalia, and I went inside. While the others waited.

Once we were inside we saw her. She was beautiful. Even older. Her black scales gleamed gently in the sunlight, and her horns were still Sharp. She merely lifted her head.

"Adventurers? Come to claim the head of the last whole black dragon?" She sniffed the air. Then it hit me. She was blind! The last pure black dragon, Ynosarza, was blind! And yet she still was able to defend herself.

"No. We are friends of Alexstraza!" Ynosarza turned her head to the sound of Anduin's voice. "Alexstraza? There's a name I haven't heard in a long time. How does she fair?" "Well. She has become dragon queen" Ynosarza nodded smiling. I shifted a little.

"However, we are here to inquire about a matter concerning the blue dragonflight" she frowned "What of them?" "They are hiding an old, old blue dragon. That speaks the ancient dragon language of old" she stiffened "Did this dragon have a long beard?" I blinked and nodded, suddenly realising she couldn't see me. "Yes" she nodded gravely "I know who you speak of. His name is Miinoskalz. He was the leader of the dragons who began the dark ages. They called themselves, 'The Darkness' let me caution you friends. If this dragon is alive. And you have spoken. With him. He will not stop until all of the dragonflights are dead" I froze. Then Kalecgos... "Thank you for you're help, Ynosarza, but we must go" she nodded. "Good luck, friends"

~!~!~!~

We were to late. Azure dragons were attacking the Wyrmrest Temple. I looked at Snow, and Karn.

"Go fetch Ysera, and Nozdormu! They will be able to help. Each is residing in they're sanctums!" They nodded and split into different directions. I looked at Cane. "Go get Jaina! I need Natalia in case we have to speak draconian" he nodded and nudged his gryphon onward.

I drew my runeblade and leaned down to whisper in Xavier's ear. "Come on. Let's show these birds how to fly" he squawked and charged forward. Anduin drew one of his swords, Bone brought out his war axe, and Natalia brought out her staff.

We split up. Anduin and I took the assualt attacking the back of the temple, and Bone and Natalia took the front.

Anduin steered his gryphon towards an Azure dragon, that was battling with a red dragon. He jumped up, off his gryphon, and sliced the dragons head off. It's cry of pain was cut short as the body dropped to the ground, taking a few other dragons, of different flights with it. The red dragon nodded at Anduin as landed on his gryphon and went to help his red kin.

My runeblade did a lot of damage. All I had to do, was slice a sliver of they're skin. And they would turn to ice and fall. Shattering on the ground. I turned to see an older azure dragon lock its crazed gaze on me, before breathing in. I widened my pupilless eyes, and turned Ex to fly away. A blue flame chased us as the dragon pursued. I flew Ex down and waited to pull up until we almost hit the ground. The dragon clipped the ground pretty hard with his maw, and feet. But he continued the chase. He roared and picked up his pace. I took a deep breath, and turned Ex to face the dragon. He flew forward, trusting me to not get us killed. He cawed and landed on his eyes, scratching and clawing to blind the dragon. It roared and tried to shake us off. Ex held on. I stabbed the dragon in between its eyes with my runeblade. Dodging the spurt of dragonsblood. It roared in pain, but it was cut short, as he froze, and fell. Shattering. I patted Xavier, before continuing to help the dragonflights defend the Temple against the onslaught of the azure dragonflight.

Suddenly there was a roar.

"Rahh! Meyz! Yah fin unslaad, aznahgaar Volum!" It was Miinoskalz. He was swatting the flights from the sky. I looked at Anduin as he joined me. "What'd he say?" "Something about come die, I'm sure" Anduin chuckled. "Let's get him" I nodded and nudged my bare feet into Xavier's sides. The gryphon charged forward. The azure dragons saw that we were headed straight for Miinoskalz, and attacked with a crazed frenzy.

"Anduin! To you're left!" He nodded and brought up his blade to cut into the dragons neck, it roared in agony, and fell to its death. I dodged a swipe from another blue dragon, and brought up my runeblade to cut one of his claws halfway off. It cried out, before freezing. And falling.

"Niera! Watch out!" I screamed when a blue dragon reached out and swiped three gashes into my shoulder. Xavier squawked and went tumbling. But not before I managed to slice the dragons skin. I held onto Xavier. He regained his balance just before we hit the Temple. I nudged him, and we raced back to Anduin.

Anduin looked relieved when we saw me join him again. We finally reached Miinoskalz. He turned his great head to glare at us.

"You! How dare you!" I pulled Xavier to a stop. "So you can speak our language!" Miinoskalz snorted. "Of course I can, all dragons can! Now prepare to perish!' He roared and swatted at us. We separated, Anduin circled around, and nodded at me. We charged at the webbing on either wing, and sliced it open, going clean through. Miinoskalz roared in pain, and anger, one wing freezing, the other unable to keep him aloft. He tumbled out of the sky. He landed on the ground with a great thud. His left wing shattered with the impact.

Miinoskalz roared in agony, and anger. He turned his head to breath black flames up at us. Anduin veered to the right, while I kicked Xavier to the left. The flames followed me. I nudged Ex faster, he squawked in pain, and faltered a little, when the flames burned his tail tip. I looked back, it wasn't horrible. But the three gashes on my shoulder were bleeding badly. I faltered at the same time Xavier did.

That was all Miinoskalz needed. He stood, and swatteed Xavier.

I screamed as we went tumbling through the sky. Xavier was unconscious, and when we landed on the frozen ground, his body made a sickening thump. I could barely get up. Most of the blood in my shoulder was gone, and I was pretty sure my leg was broke. Nevertheless. I stood and hobbled over to the downed gryphon. He was alive. Just unconscious, and one of his wings was bent in a sickening way. I turned at the ear splitting roar of a dragon, and smiled. Snow and Karn had brought Nozdormu, and Ysera.

"Niera!" I turned to see Cane, with Jaina, and Ronan. He flew his gryphon to Miinoskalz, where Jaina cast a spell, chains made of pure arcane magic formed around Miinoskalz' ankles. He roared and fell onto his side, Ronan cast a spell, and the chains tied his body to the ground.

Nozdormu landed, with Ysera next to him. Her closed eyes saw everything. "Where is my sister?" The She of Dreaming roared. An angered cry of a dragon sounded, and The Life Binder landed, in her dragon form, on the other side of Miinoskalz. She surveyed the ground around the temple. Her features filled with horror, as dozens of dragons from all the flights littered the ground, mangled, charred, just dead. She lowered her head in sadness, as Korialstraz landed next to her.

"Niera!" I looked to see Bone, and Natalia land next to me. My sister looked at me with worry filled eyes. I was starting to get to dizzy to stand. "Niera? What happened? You have blood all over you're body" I blinked wearily. "Dragon... Not... Fast... Enough..." I murmured as I slipped into oblivion.

~!~!~!~

I awoke to a dark room, and warm blankets. I groaned and tried to sit up, the crippling pain in my leg kept me down I looked at my shoulder, to find only three giant claw shaped scars there. I chuckled. My sister must have healed it. Even though the scars were diagonal. And went down to my forearm.

"Stop that! Lay back down" I turned to see Anduin walking in, as I was rolling and flexing mt shoulder, trying to get the soreness out. He hurried over and shoved me back down.

"You've been unconscious for three days. You're body needs to finish replenishing the blood it lost" I stayed down. "Where are we?" I asked rubbing my head. Three days? What in oblivion was wrong with my Unholy Presence? Normally it would have healed my bones by now.

Because of my being Undead. My unholy presence heals limbs ans broken bones. Ahhh there it was. I could feel the tingling sensation of the bone healing itself.

"We're in the Caverns of Time" I groaned. "Tanaris? It will take months to get back to Northrend!" Anduin shook his head. "Nozdormu sent one of his drakes to bring us back, Zenokomu, by using a portal" I nodded becoming tired again as my unholy presence finished its work, and depleted my energy. Anduin smiled a little and left. As soon as he was gone, I was asleep.

~!~!~!~

A couple hours later I sat up. The nightmares had come back. And I had been tossing and turning all night.

The clock on the wall read 2 A.M. I groaned no one would be awake for a while, and I was starving. So I went down stairs.

The great thing about a time preserved house is, the food stays good. And it doesn't matter where you set things, they stay perfectly still. If you left them in the air, they stayed there. So I got a piece of fried chicken. And munched on it. Still fresh.

My leg didn't hurt and my scars only tingled.

I turned when I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. It was Anduin he had taken his armor off and was wearing a black cotton shirt, with cotton pants. His blonde hair hung down around his shoulders.

"Niera! You're leg!" "Is healed. A Death Knight has ways of healing oneself that are faster than natural ways" he sighed and walked over to lean on the counter as I munched on my wing. "Anyways. Zenokomu left to tend to a matter with his mate. He won't be back until tomorrow" I nodded finishing my wing. I leaned on my elbows. "So have you seen you're father since we left?" Anduin frowned. "Once. When we took you to Dalaran to have Ronan lend us a portal. He came up to me and demanded I go home" I raised an eyebrow. "What'd you say?" He groaned. "I told him no, I wanted to travel with you..." I froze. "An-and the others! Anyways. Um. He got mad and stormed off, yelling something about dishonorable sons" I frowned. "I'm sorry" he shrugged. "It doesn't bug me. I've heard it all before" my frown deepened. "That's no way to live. Living in constant argument with you're father? How can you live like that?" He shrugged.

~!~!~!~

I starred at the Death Knight. She was frowning at the relationship me and my father had. She was a striking woman. The first time I met her I wondered why my father was so rude when talking about her. Yes she was a Death Knight. But she was beautiful. Her pupilless, glowing, ice blue eyes, were deafening. You couldn't tell where she was looking, unless she turned her head, because she had no whites around her eyes. Her hair was pitch black. And had been cut to shoulder length, so her sister could get at her wounds. It was straight, and occasionally I could see snow flakes floating away gently. She was talking.

"Helllllooooo? Azeroth to Anduin. Where did the others go?" I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Um. Cane went to speak with my father. You're sister went to study the books in Dalaran. And Snow, Bone, and Karn stayed in Dragonblight to help interrogate Miinoskalz" she nodded. "So... What are you still doing here?" I blinked. I didn't know. I just wanted to get away from my father I suppose. I had fun during these adventures, any politics involved had to do with real problems. Instead of dealings with other members of the Alliance. She was still starring at me, waiting for an answer. I shrugged. "I don't know. I've been enjoying traveling with you, I've seen more with you and you're friends than I have with my father. I had only met one dragon when I was with my father" she laughed "seriously?" I nodded chuckling "And it tried to kill us" she laughed harder "Oh what I wouldn't give to be like you. A normal human" I furrowed my eyebrows. "A normal human? Why? It's amazing what you can do. You're runeblade-" "Xenatope" she interrupted, filling in the blades name "Why do you Death Knights name they're swords?" She winced at my slip up. "We name them because... Well I don't know. Our swords to us have feelings. Most of the Death Knights swords are blood thirsty. To us the swords have feelings. But Xenatope. She just. She didn't want to kill, or was as blood thirsty as the other blades. She was calm. The other Death Knights didn't want her because of her nature. So I guess we name them because, it gives them a sense of belonging" I blinked, as she tried to describe the swords. I held up a hand as she tried to continue. "I think I get what you're trying to say. The runeblades have feelings. They think, and in a way they're alive, and deserve a name" she smiled "Yes. Exactly" I smiled back. "Anyways. Being human isn't so great" she chuckled "You mean being a Prince isn't so great" I chuckled. "Yeah" she shook her head. "I knew that. God I wouldn't want to be a queen or a princess for anything. But being a normal human, huntress. I would kill for that" I frowned. I had seen the way people looked at her, and spoke to her. She was considered a freak, when they went out in public, she pulled her cowl down over her eyes. Keeping her eyes hidden. But the runeblade, Xenatope, which couldn't be hidden by the cloak, gave her away. And the fact that no matter what she was walking on, or how cold it was, she never wore shoes, just her tight cloth breeches, and her tight black cotton shirt. I knew who she was before she had died. I saw her in the Trade district before The Lich King attacked, four years ago. I had been meeting the Darnassian ambassadors, I had looked over, bored as they spoke amongst themselves before we left, she was sitting on her beautiful armored brown mare. Her wolf sat on the horses rump, looking around curiously. The huntress had sweeped her gaze around, excitement shone brightly in her eyes. She turned to say hi to someone, and the ambassadors were ready to go.

I refocused my eyes on her. She was looking around. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, as her eyes were just a solid ice blue, and glowed... I was starring, and she was starring back with an eyebrow raised. I shook my head

~!~!~!~

"I uh. Um. We- I! Should get to bed" he sputtered. I chuckled. "It's morning. Let me go get dressed, and we'll go explore Tanaris for a little while" he perked up, and nodded.

~!~!~!~

I came back down the stairs, fastening Xenatope's sheath, with the deathly sword hooked in it, to my back, to find Anduin fully dressed. I shifted Xenatope in her sheath, to make sure it wouldn't fall, or thump around on my back. We walked outside, and I summoned Jacko'lantern. I let out an eerie, low pitched, whistle. A bruised colored portal formed. Jack jumped through, her hooves left a frosty presence on the ground. She nickered as she stopped in front of me. I rubbed the spot around, and behind her ears, that she loved. I whispered a sweet saying in Thalassian, that she loved.

"Anar'endal dracon, kaldorei, anu belore dela'na" Jack nickered gently, and I went to get on her. I saw Anduin starring at her. The frost rolling off her shimmering body, the flesh missing around her leg, the flesh missing on her hip. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he shook his head. Snapping out of it. He summoned his grey, alliance horse. Before we started the journey out of the Caverns.

"So what's her name?" He asked eyeing Jack. "Jacko'lantern" he nodded. "Yours?" He patted his mare. "Liliantara" I nodded, and we traveled for some time before he spoke. "What did you say to Jacko'lantern? Back when she came out of the portal?" I smiled. It's a Thalassian saying. I used to say it to her before raids when we served the Lich King" he nodded "What does it mean?" I sighed "By the breath of the dragon, child of the stars, the sun guides us" he nodded, as Jack tossed her head up and down, putting a bit of a bounce in her step. I smiled. "She wants to run... Race?" He blinked. "What?" "A race. To the mouth of the Caverns" he grinned. "You'll loose" I chuckled. Stopping Jack, who sensed the anticipation of a race. "Alright. Ready. Set..." Anduin whispered a quiet encouragement to his horse. "GO" I yelled, as Jack charged forward, a little bit behind Lilliantara. I held her back, only letting her put out half of her speed. She hated it. Whinning, and throwing her head around. I could HEAR Anduin grinning. "Makes quite a bit of noise when she's loosing doesn't she?" I huffed and yelled back. "Only when I hold her back" and with that, I gave her the rest of the reins, and she nieghed, and charged ahead, easily charging ahead of Anduin, and Lilliantara.

Jack kept running, even when we exited. She didn't want to stop, and I didn't make her. The sun beat down on us, making me uncomfortable, but I ignored it. Jack sprang a bit as she ran, but we ran for a long time before Jack slowed to a stop. I pulled her around, and started the trek back to the Caverns. I stopped. Jack tossed her head. I felt quesy, I grabbed my stomach, vomiting on the ground next to us. I couldn't take this heat. I groaned. Feeling dizzy. Then a voice echoed in my head.

'You thought you could get away from me, Little Lion?' I gasped. A freezing cold gripped me. 'You never left my hold, Little Lion" I frowned, my body temperature dropping to fast, to far. My breath came in shuddering gasps, as I tried to warm myself up, but it was to no avail. 'You will come back, Little Lion' and the voice, and the cold left. I shuddered, relieved.

"Niera! Come on! Zenokomu came back early!" I nudged Jack towards Anduin. Feeling nautious again. I turned and vomited when we reached Anduin. He grimaced, grabbing Jack's reins, looping them over her head. She snorted and nickered warningly. He ignored her. "I'll lead us back, you hold on" I nodded dumbly, and vomited again as we left.

~!~!~!~

I vomited several more times before we arrived. When we did, I was able to take the reins again. The cool Caverns, replenishing my energy. And cooling my body down.

The bronze dragon awaited us in the large cavern. He looked down, and nodded. He turned and murmured something, a portal opened before us, big enough to fit, Zenokomu. He nodded at the portal. "Shall we?" I nodded, and nudged Jack through the portal.


End file.
